Winds of Chaos
by RyuuDavi0
Summary: what happens when Naraku violates sacred laws that make the lords upset with him, he kills them of course, but what happens when the northern lord's son escapes. InuxKag (later) MirxSan
1. Shifting winds

Winds of Chaos, Chapter one  
  
Hello Again, I know this isn't my first fic, but it is the first that actually has a decent plot.  
  
I will be describing my OC in this fic, but there's a full profile in my bio.  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha, though I do own Ryo Arashi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was yet another beautiful day in the Sengoku jidai, no fights, no demons, and no Shikon jewel shards, and it was making Inuyasha irritable... real irritable.  
  
"Damn it Kagome, don't you sense any shards yet?" Inuyasha whined. "C'mon Inuyasha, you don't need to be so negative all the time. Just stop complaining and enjoy this beautiful..." Kagome replied as she was cut off by a suddenly cold wind, "brrr..." "I sense some strong magic hear, its perhaps the work of Kagura, Inuyasha, can you tell if she's around here?" Miroku Inquired. "Its faint, most likely because of the sudden wind shift, yet it seems as though she's upwind of us, the wind is working against her in some way" Inuyasha taking a sniff.  
  
"Be ready, the wind has shifted again and it no longer seems to be against her" Sango, noting the reverse in the wind. But Inuyasha would hear nothing of it, " what are you taking about, she's keeping upwind of us, she doesn't want us to know she's here". "She's Right Inuyasha, the wind is now in place for her to come closer to us, its just really faint," insisted Kagome, or at least until the wind switched back again to where it was. "Perhaps she is aware of the fact that we're aware of her and intends to wait until we get off guard again," Miroku countered.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME WENCH, YOU'LL NOT SURVIVE THE WRATH OF THOSE WHO WOULD AVENGE ME" came a booming voice from above the tree's. " You may have escape my master, but your going down, NOW" retaliated a voice that was clearly that of Kagura, and with such, the wind shifted to a strait down- force, pummeling the voice to the ground.  
  
"Kagome, climb on, if there's someone who pissed off Naraku and lived this long, he may have some jewel shards" Barked Inuyasha. And with that, Kagome climbed on his back and raced towards the fighting.  
  
"I wonder who could escape Naraku for so long that he had to send Kagura after him?" "I dunno, but he's got to be either really strong or even more agile than that wimpy wolf.  
  
~~ The scene shifts to an open patch in the middle of a forest ~~  
  
??? "I don't care who you or your master are supposed to be, I'm taking you out, and then going for him". "Is that so?" retorted Kagura, and with such, began her attack, " Dance of the dragon snakes". "Don't Forget, your attack is relies upon the wind and the weather, and your only seen as skilled in that there hasn't been a superior power of the element to display that of which makes you inferior" retorted the warrior as the attack vanished. "How dare you!" "I dare, now what are you going to do about it?" retorted the warrior, furthering Kagura's aggravation. "Dance of the dead" screamed the enraged Kagura. (A/N: we're just going to say there just so happened to be an excess of dead bodies lying around)  
  
And it's about then that Inuyasha arrived on the scene. "Kagura!!!" "Inuyasha, look at that, we have to help him" exclaimed Kagome noticing the warrior under siege of the undead legions. "Kaze no Kizu!!!" letting the waves of energy strike down the zombies. "HEY, What the heck do you think your doing, I could have been hurt by that blast damn it" griped the now freed warrior. "No you couldn't have, it can't hurt humans" retorted our favorite Inu-Hanyou. "What's that matter, get a whiff dog-boy, do I smell human to you?" countered the warrior. "This is becoming most annoying, I was only supposed to chase down the hybrid trash, but now I think I'll have to retreat" said Kagura during her escape. "Pft, she comes hunting me and she runs as soon as I show up, what's up with that?"  
  
"What was that all about?" Miroku inquired. "She said something about having to hunt down the hybrid trash, and then she runs as soon as she notices me".  
  
Myoga then decided it was safe enough to make his appearance, "excuse me lord Inuyasha, but I have terrible news. It would seem that this Naraku character you've been hunting has violated the sacred laws of the land, and to prevent his downfall, is targeting the lords". Sango thought for a moment for asking, "the lords? I know Sesshomaru is the lord of the western lands, but who are the others?" "But to know that, we must know who Naraku has already gotten to" came Inuyasha. Not to be ignored, Myoga went on, "before this started it was lord Sesshomaru to the west, then Naraku has already gotten to Ari-ten of the South, the angel. Yet, the cat-demon Saiyuki to the east, and the great dragon to the north, Ryokan Arashi still remain". "So does that mean that the lands are in chaos or do they have heirs," asked Miroku. "I've heard rumors that lord Ryokan had a son, but no- ones ever seen him really" came Myoga.  
  
"Should we really be talking about this when we need to give that guy some medical attention?" asked Kagome.  
  
And with such, the group started walking towards the befallen warrior. " I dunno Kagome, something just doesn't feel quiet normal about him, from here he looks human, but he doesn't smell like one," insisted Inuyasha. As the group draws closer, they notice that he doesn't look all THAT human. "What.... what is he?" questioned Kagome. Slowly, the warrior starts to wake up, and he is not a morning person, "who are you, are you with Naraku, or just anarchists" demanded the warrior, going into a defensive stance. "It cannot be, I recognize the style of those wings, who are you and what do you have to do with the northern lord" asked an uncharacteristically bold Myoga. "Might you be Myoga, guardian of InuTaisho's grave?" countered the warrior. "I am truly flattered that someone I do not know would know of me". " And I am to assume you are the bastard child Inuyasha am I not?". "What if I am?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ryo Arashi, Designated heir to half of Japan"  
  
~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Mostly because it seems like the part at which the show would normally cut it off, I'll try to write up chapter two, let me know if you think I should continue this fic.  
  
There are a couple other fics I'd like to write, namely a couple songfics, but I just can't bring myself to write them up.  
  
Also, I know it says in the story summary that this is also a romance fic, but I'll get to that in a few chapters if I decide to continue it. 


	2. Memories of the past

Winds of Chaos, chapter 2: memories of the past  
  
Author's notes: ok, I'm not getting reviews either way, so I'm just going to continue this fic until I get flames telling me to stop, also, I got an idea for a spin-off of this after watching episodes 127 & 128, but I sort of have to work this one out further, and what not.  
  
Disclaimer: Ryo is mine, inuyasha is not, so don't sue me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: "And I am to assume you are the bast child Inuyasha am I not". "what of it" barked Inuyasha.  
  
"allow me to Introduce myself, my name is Ryo Arashi, designated heir to half of Japan"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter two: memories of the past `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Are there rules about the death of lords without heirs or something that could in theory put one lord as lord of all or something" asked Miroku. "No, if a lord dies without a heir, it then goes onto a noble house within that realm, it should never go to another lord."  
  
"Hear that Ryo, Myoga's calling you a liar" came Inuyasha  
  
"you're about the last person I would've thought to hate someone because someone told you to" countered Ryo, "both of your parents died when you were young didn't they?"  
  
"ya, and the hell that I was put through because of it" replied Inuyasha, getting a menacing glare from Ryo. "You think you've seen hell eh?" Ryo said, " you have no clue what the true hell is, its not that place where dead people go, its being raised on politics since a child, that's hell for a normal child, but I had to learn the systems of both lands...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scene shifts to the image of a small boy with dragon wings crying in his room with an open window bringing an image of rain and shadow.  
  
"why, why must I be treated as such, I am the heir to the northern and southern lands, why must I be hidden away as I am, having never seen any other being than my parents" sobbed the child.  
  
"Come now son, your training with me is now complete, it is time you went and learned your responsibilities as your father's child in addition to being mine" came a gentle voice filled with subliminal dread. The owner of that voice then proceeded to walk in through the main door, carrying herself with an aura of royalty. Ryo then looked upon his mother with tears in his eyes, knowing full well it will be the last time he would see the angel for a long time to come. "but why mother, why must I be as I am, not having experienced the joy of normal noble children, for even they see the sun in its natural light?" asked the child, clearly having run out of tears of his own. "Because you are the future for all eternity, the guiding light that will bring justice to the land, and the downfall of those would destroy the realm in itself." replied Ari, tilting her head to the side, clearly trying not to cry herself, "you must be strong, yet have no attachments so that you may see the ultimate fairness in the world, having no past association distort jurisdiction."  
  
"Very well mother" after a pause, "if that is the way things are to be, I shall put up with it until the day I am not needed."  
  
~~~~~~ later ( yet still in flash-back) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scene opens with an open forest seen from the sky while moving. The winds blow with unnatural uncertainty as a silhouette is seen on the treetops.  
  
"stupid adults, think they know everything about a world that no longer exists anymore, but are too stubborn to realize such" commented Ryo. "Please lord Ryo, you must understand what significance your parents hold, they rule the land itself" Came a small voice from the dragon-hybrid's shoulder (A/N: Inuyasha has myoga even though he's a hanyou, Sessho-Maru has Jaken even though there's a story behind that, I figured Ryo can have a little assistant aswell, but, we're just say he got killed between the 'current' time and that of the flash-back, unless I decide he might be useful later, but owell). "But if my parents are the lords, then why must I be hidden away as such, is there some higher power that's going to come and kill me or something?". "No, but the other lords still enforce the rules, and for things to be change, there have to be either a major uprising, or for the majority of the lords to be in favor of the change, do not forget, there are other lands beyond the waters". "But how the fuck am I supposed to create an uprising when they have me trained in politics at all hours, its just plain idiocy". "Please calm down my lord, everything will become clear in time" ended Toyan, clearly not intent on saying anything more. "Stupid dragonfly".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ again later, but STILL in flash-back ( last one, promise) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And yet another different scene, this one being that of a gloomy over-shadowed castle of Spartan nature.  
  
"But Father, Mother has already taught me of politics, I must learn to fight against those who would eliminate me without thought" Insisted an older version of Ryo. "non-sense, if you take the time to reason with them, they shall surely back down" responded a wise-looking yet senile lord Ryokan Arashi. The camera moves forward towards a window of what appears to be a great hall, as the it continues moving it, it becomes apparent that lord Ryokan has insisted upon his council teaching Ryo more politics, and Ryo is clearly most upset with such a decision. "Tis foolishness, why, if all were so easy, none would suffer in this world" (A/N: I don't own 'I want to be your canary', lord Avon does, but square-soft or rather, square-enix, owns him, but don't sue me anyway) Said a increasingly irritated Ryo. "Back down child, would thee sacrifice thy mission for thy own desires?". "And what if I would, tis one thing to learn the ways of thy judicator, but such matters not if I am to perish as a result of my inapt battle skills". "Curse your mother for teaching you how to argue to win". "Speak not such blasphemy, tis yond native skills to make reason when working for thy own obligations to survive".  
  
It was at that moment that the messenger from the western lands arrived bearing urgent news. "Sire, we have an emergency.......... who in the hell are you, and what the fuck are you". "Pardone, but I shall take my leave of this place" said a fleeting Ryo. "Very well, now what is this matter of which you speak?" Inquired Lord Ryokan. "as you know, lord SesshoMaru of the western lands has abstained from his duties, but it would appear that a problem has arisen within the area of his jurisdiction". "And what kind of... problem could there be that would warrant the involvement of outside intervention?". The scene fades out for a moment and returns near the end of the conversation. "So you see lord Ryokan, this Naraku character is an obvious treat to all those who inhabit this land". "Very well, you are dismissed" strained the drakonic elder. The "messenger" then proceeds to exit the hall, "Stupid Dragon, has become so senile that he didn't even pick up the excess of miasma being pumped into the room"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End flash-back(s) (its bout damned time) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"after that, things became havoc, the maisma weakened my father to the point at which Naraku killed him, I then fled the castle with Kagura hot on my trail, its been a battle of the winds ever since".  
  
"feh, that doesn't matter, what does matter is what your going to do about it" barked Inuyasha. "You're welcome to join us if you want, we'll end up fighting Naraku eventually" invited Kagome. "Oh no he's not, he's got to prove himself useful, i won't have us carrying any dead weight around" Retorted Inuyasha.  
  
"If that is what must be done, then so be it" growled an aggitated Ryo, taking an offensive stance. "Fine by me" Replied Inuyasha whilst he drew the tetsusaiga. 'all I have to do is use the wind scar, and that will tell us if this guy is truly all he's cracked up to be' thought the arrogant dog-demon we all know.   
  
"This Ryo character must think himself mostly highly to take on Inuyasha as such, I see no trace of fear upon him" observed Miroku, who then proceeded to be, well... himself ( even though all of you make it out to be a lot worse than it seems in the show), leading Sango to tie his hands behind his back with some rope Kagome had brought from her time.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu" Yelled Inuyasha, letting forth his attack. "Please, you can do better than that can't you inuyasha, I know that would've slain any normal demon, but I'm not a demon remember" snorted Ryo as he dodged the attack with easy by taking to the air yet. "Don't berate me just yet you stupid hybrid" said Inuyasha, dashing back from where Ryo had tried to hit him while he was still recovering from using the wind scar. "Sankon Tetsusou" yelled Inuyasha, dashing forwards towards his opponent. "Arashi no gekido (storm's fury)" Called Ryo, which was then followed by Inuyasha getting stuck by lightning. "Damn it, what the fuck was up with that, there's no way that strike was coincidence" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"simple, I have very little power on my own, but I have the power to control the weather without equal, not even that bitch Kagura can defy my influence of the weather" came Ryo. "Fine fine, you can stay, but you had better have some strength of your own".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More author' bitching: since I'm not getting reviews either way, I'm not really influenced to write, so start reviewing if you want me to start writing faster, or typing, or w/e. 


	3. A normal day

Winds of Chaos, chapter 3: a 'normal' day  
  
Author's notes 1: STILL not getting reviews, its making me feel unappreciated, but deal with it, if you want the truth or dare fic updated, you're all gonna have to either review, or wait until I finish this story ( which I'm guess to be over 15 chapters, I don't really know, I only have the plot line for maybe chapter 4 thought out)  
  
Disclaimer: Still no, now shut your mouth or wash your neck and wait  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
"simple, I have very little power on my own, but I have the power to control the weather without equal, not even that bitch Kagura can defy my influence of the weather" came Ryo. "Fine fine, you can stay, but you had better have some strength of your own".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait, what day is it?" asked Kagome. "Thursday I think, why do you ask Kagome?" Sango answered. "Oh NO, I totally forgot about my test tomorrow, Inuyasha, you HAVE to let me go home for this" Screamed a panicked Kagome, grabbing onto Inuyasha's Haori. "Tough luck Kagome, I don't think Kirara's fast enough to get you home in time for that test, so why bother" snickered Inuyasha. "Maybe she's not, but you certainly are" countered Kagome, an evil glint in her eye. "Umm... Kagome, are you sure you're feeling ok, cause it looks like you've got something in your eye... err" mumbled Inuyasha, who was backing away from an advancing school girl.   
  
"Does this happen much" asked a baffled Ryo, whispering to Shippo. "Oh ya, but Kagome is usually more aware of her own tests and we're usually much closer to the village than this" Shippo replied. "And which village might this be" Inquired the hybrid. "I think they call it Edo, but we mostly just call it Kaede's Village, she's the elder Miko who resides there" Stated the kitsune, clearly proud that he finally knew more about something than someone.   
  
While Ryo was asking his Questions, the topic eventually got on to one of the most ackward yet rifled topics, a certain clay pot we all wish would go back to a certain furnace (A/N: Kikyo lovers, I'd say I'm sorry, but frankly I'm not). "Sure, you're just go run off to Kikyo while I'm gone, So why don't I stay even longer" Yelled a very pissed off Kagome.   
  
Kagome then decided since she wouldn't be getting a ride from Inuyasha, that she would ask the newest member of their group. "Ryo, about how strong are your wings?" Asked a 'too sweet' Kagome. "And what would be the purpose of your asking" countered Ryo, raising an eyebrow. "Well... I was wondering if you could maybe get me to the bone-eaters well soon enough for me to study, or at least be there for my test" as Kagome started Giving Ryo the puppy-dog eyes ( A/N: this is NOT a Ryo/Kagome fic, its an Inu/Kagome fic, she's just seeing if it just works on the dogs, or if it works on all lords). "Inuyasha, you had best give the girl a ride, unless you want me to tell her want I gathered from your scent" demanded Ryo, but in a voice only demon hearing could pick up. "Alright Alright, Climb onto my back Kagome and you'll be there with plenty of time for your 'test'" barked Inuyasha.  
  
But unbeknownst to the Hanyou, the devious little hybrid was cast a menacing little spell (A/N: when I say Hanyou, I mean Inuyasha, when I say Hybrid, I mean Ryo).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ about 7 hours later (A/N: now, the whole ordeal where they met Ryo happened in mid morning, and then the flash backs took until noon, and then Inuyasha gives Kagome her ride which makes it around 7-8 o' clock-ish) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, now you're not gonna try to stop me now that we're here are you" said Kagome as she climbed off of Inuyasha's back. "No, You're only going to sit me and run anyway, but I'll be coming to guard you in a day or two" came Inuyasha, an usually soft look in his eyes. "Oh alright, just don't expect me to come back for two weeks if you're going to be coming" "WHAT, There is NO way you're going to be staying there for two weeks, no ifs ands or buts about it" yelled Inuyasha "relax, I'm only kidding, lighten up dog-boy, but I do get at least a week" giggled Kagome, and with that, she jumped into the well.  
  
"Great, now what am I supposed to do until he gets here" mumbled Inuyasha. "Until who gets where?" asked a overly-hyper voice, as Ryo proceeded to make his enterance by spreading his wings and shifting upright so he slowly glided into the clearing. "And how long have you been there?" demanded Inuyasha. "Roughly three hours, why do you ask?" replied Ryo, obviously more than just a little too genki. "Three..... hours...." said the shocked Inu-Hanyou.   
  
"Owell, what's the deal with this 'Kikyo' woman" Asked Ryo, now serious. "Kikyo.... I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" said Inuyasha, clearly broken by that simple question. "But you must, any name that can cause a girl tears that quickly must have some great importance" . "How about I explain" came a small voice out of Inuyasha's Hair, as Shippo suddenly popped out. "No, the argument was between that girl and the hanyou, and I already gathered that its a connection to the elder unrecognized nobility" repremanded Ryo. 'Kikyo, what exactly is she, I've been trying to figure that out myself, and here this bastard dares to ask me' though the Hanyou. "Are you aware of the legend of the shikon no tama?" Inuyasha inquired. "Oh right, let me guess, Kikyo was the priestess who's job it was to gaurd the jewel, right?" . "ya, that's her" . "But isn't she dead" asked a curious Angel child. "Naraku had set me and Kikyo up to betray each other, Kikyo was later revived by a witch named urasue" continued Inuyasha, his voice filled with dread. "That doesn't answer my question, though it would point to her being dead" snapped Ryo. "well... uh... sorta" Inuyasha mumbled. "Louder, and more precise" Demanded the hyper one ( A/N: though I know sugar isn't known to the people of that time, Ryo is my personallity, and is therefore on one constant sugar high, I'm not joking, i've been on one long sugar high for about the past three years now). "Yes, Kikyo is dead, are you happy now" growled Inuyasha, his eyes closed out of anger.  
  
"Huh? did you say something, I try to avoid eavesdropping when people are telling themselves things" smirked Ryo, all of which caused the hanyou to go over the edge and start chasing the hybrid around while swinging a recently uprooted tree.  
  
"Owell, my work here is done, now for an experiment" beamed the genki incarnate, and with that, he made a strait nose dive towards the mystic well. "Stupid dragon, you won't make it" chuckled Inuyasha, leaping after him, now intent to make good on his promise to protect Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MORE Author's notes: hey all, I know it said in my T or D fic that I would've had this up sooner, but I didn't get around to it and then I went and broke my ankle which should've gotten me to write faster, but didn't.  
  
Owell, Will Ryo make it through the well? and what will happen if he does, can the modern time survive a child of such powers? all will be revealed... when i get off my toushe and do some stuff, but that might take awhile.  
  
Translations:   
  
-Genki: genki has no exact translation, but its a word to say that some-one is generally insanely happy and hyper, the state in which they're likely to bounce off the ceiling if you know what I'm saying, its a general thing of having exessive amounts of raw energy, like a child just after consuming a couple of pounds of sugar.  
  
-Hanyou: I know all of you think it means half-demon, but I really don't think so. I believe that hanyou means bastard, by old english terms. Bastards were the children created when a noble had a child with a commoner, or a mixed child of noblity and the commons, a bastard is basically saying half-breed, or a mix or two different kinds. But it still works that Inuyasha is a bastard, being the half demon and what not. 


End file.
